Proceeding a Cyclone
by Trunks1
Summary: Unable to sleep, both for different reasons, Draco and Harry find themselves stargazing and trying to answer their own questions. Slash (songfic to Crash and Burn)


_Title:_ Proceeding a Cyclone  
_Written by:_ Trunks  
_Rating:_ PG  
_Warnings:_ Pansy-bashing, slash.  
_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, who is almighty *bows down* The song, Crash and Burn, is by Savage Garden and is an excelent song. ^_^   
  
  
**When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relieve and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
**  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was, in most people's opinions, cold, selfish, irritable, mean, nasty, hateful- well, you get the picture. It might have been his up-bringing, which wasn't the best as anyone might have known, or it could have been that he simply had an evil streak in him that refused to disapear.  
  
But, to Draco, people's opinions didn't really matter a whole lot. He had learned, a long time ago, to simply push out whatever everyone said. It always hurt a lot less if you couldn't hear anything.  
  
Oh, but some things refused to go unheard. It was common knowledge, at Hogwarts, that both Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were sworn enemies. And, if you watched their day-to-day ritual, it was easy to realise why.  
  
And, looking out the frost-covered window in his dormitory, Draco wondered how their hatred towards each other had even begun. Because, everyday, he felt as if he was some small wind-up toy, programmed only to fight with Harry, eat, and sleep.   
  
It had always been this way, of course, it wasn't like his opinion on the matter was going to make a difference. He hated Harry and that was all there was to it.  
  
Draco yawned tracing a finger across the glass window. He didn't really hate Harry, disliked, yes, became irritated by, yes, but hate? No. His father hated Harry, he was just following in his father's footsteps.  
  
As it was, Draco's christmas was not going as well as one might have hoped. Pansy had been sulking all week, upset that Draco wasn't spending any time with her, and, if possible, Crabbe and Goyle seemed even stupider.  
  
Not that any of that mattered at all. Anything was better than going home and facing his father, who always found something wrong in the way Draco did things.  
No, things were rather nice at Hogwarts, now that he thought about it.  
  
But, as of lately, Draco hadn't even been in a cheerful enough mood to even fight with Weasley. He spent his time in the Slytherin common room, staring out the window. Even so, he would have to go down to eat, eventually.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Ah, yes, there was that pouty voice again.  
  
Standing up, Draco straightened out his robes, wondering how long he had been sitting in that chair. His bones made a satisfying 'pop' sound as he stretched, before looking down into Pansy's irritated gaze.  
  
"Are you coming down?" She asked, glaring at the pale haired wizard, who simply shrugged and walked on past her. "Draco! You can't avoid me forever!"  
  
But, as he left the common room and headed down to the feast, that was exactly what Draco planned to do.  
  
  
  
**  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
**  
  
  
  
Yawning sleepily, Harry made his way down hallway, making it a point to ignore Peeves, who was on the floor above him making as much trouble as possible.  
He was as tired as one could possibly get, but simply could not get to sleep. Actually, he had been having trouble getting to sleep lately, although he had dismissed it simply as insomnia.  
  
That might have been the case, but he also knew it had something to do with just not wanting to sleep.   
He had too much to think about to be able to sleep.  
  
And a walk seemed like just the thing to calm his nerves and cure his insomnia.   
  
Christmas had gone fairly well, considering that Hogwarts was practically empty, since almost everyone had gone home for the holiday.  
Harry, however, was in no hurry to rush back to the Dursleys. No, he liked it fine right here.  
  
Ron and Hermione had also stayed, but that wasn't anything new. They were asleep right now, though, snuggled in their beds enjoying a nice sleep.  
  
Actually, he didn't really mind being awake. The solitude was nice for a change.  
Not that he didn't like his friends, but everyone needs to be alone sometimes.  
  
He sighed, leaning against the window to look out into the moonlit night. Being alone meant that he wasn't anyone speacial. He was just Harry Potter, a Hogwarts student, not Harry Potter, the boy who lived.  
  
"What are you doing awake at this hour, Potter?"  
  
  
  
  
**When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day  
**  
  
  
  
It really wasn't a habit of Draco's to walk though the dimly lit hallways in Hogwarts in the middle of the night, but tonight was an exception. Because, as usual, he couldn't sleep.   
  
Goyle's snoring was at it's loudest tonight, despite how many times the other occupants of the room told him to stop.   
  
So, figuring that there was not chance for sleep in his future, Draco had decided to take a midnight walk around the castle. Of course, he didn't mind the small walk, however tired he was.  
  
It gave him plenty of time to constantly yell at himself for whatever thoughts were crossing his head. Most of them - okay, all of them - revolved around a certain green-eyed Gryfindor.  
  
Draco yawned, running a hand through his hair as he made his way down the hallway, wincing as a loud crash was heard from the floor above where he walked. It was probably Peeves at work again, causing as much mayhem as ghostly possible.  
  
Wait a minute.. What was this?  
  
Potter? Out in the dead of night, standing right by the window, looking out as if in a daydream.  
  
"What are you doing awake at this hour, Potter?" He asked, smirking as the Gryfindor jumped and spun around. He had, obviously, not realized anyone else was awake.   
  
He recovered from his surprise quickly, however, allowing a glare to take place ovr his face instead of the surprised expression. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"Why, Potter, I want nothing more than to walk the halls at night without running into you.  
However, I see that any hope of that is, obviously, not very good," Draco replied, still smirking, although he certainly didn't feel very well.  
  
Still glaring, Harry turned back towards the window, trying to ignore Draco.  
  
"What ARE you doing out and around at this time? Have a bad dream, Potter?" Draco asked, voice nothing short of mocking, "That's too bad."  
  
"Get lost, Malfoy. I didn't come out here to fight with you."  
  
Draco paused, regarding Harry quietly for a moment. He certainly hadn't wanted to come out to fight with Harry, either. But, it had just sort of ended up that way...  
  
Shaking his head, Draco frowned. He wasn't about to go against his father just for the sake of some stupid emotion that he thought he felt. He wasn't even sure if it really was an emotion at all.   
  
Probably just an illness, he kept reminding himself.   
  
But, somehow, Draco had found out a while ago that such an illness couldn't be cured by Madam Pomfrey. No, this one took a bit more effort.  
  
He walked over to the window, where Harry stood, and leaned up against the wall, looking at the side of Harry's face. If he was going to ignore him, then he was going to make it as hard as possible to do so.  
  
"Potter, don't think so hard, it's not like you."  
  
Draco checked Harry's face. Nope. Nothing.  
  
This was going to be a bit tougher than he had first anticipated. But, Draco Malfoy never ever gives up.  
And if Harry was just going to ignore him, he was going to have to annoy him until he reacted.  
  
That's how it usually went.  
  
"So, Potter couldn't sleep, hm? Doesn't surprise me. Having so much fame must be hard for one person to take. I mean, with all those followers-"  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
Aha! Draco allowed himself a smug smile of triumph. "Curious about that, aren't you, Potter?"  
  
"The sooner you tell me why your here, the sooner you can leave."  
  
Draco frowned slightly, before his smile returned, "I was just browsing around the castle, Potter, wondering why certain people were up and about. Imagine my surprise to find the famous Harry Potter star-gazing. Gee, Potter, didn't think you were such a romantic."  
  
Spinning back around, to face him, Harry glared, "Malfoy, if you came all the way up here just to pick a fight, then your wasting your time. I'm not in the mood for your attitude tonight."  
  
"Didn't have a good Christmas, Potter? Things didn't go perfect for you? Must be a big let down."  
  
Harry ignored him, his eyes twinkling. "And why are you up and around, Malfoy? Maybe you were the one that had the bad dream, hm? Did you have a dream you woke up in bed with Pansy?"  
  
"That would be a nightmare, not a dream, Potter," Draco mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.   
  
Harry's taunting look disapeared and he blinked, almost confused. "My, my, did the all-mighty Malfoy just make a joke?"  
  
"Oh, you realized that was a joke, I'm impressed, Potter."   
  
Draco swallowed, nervously. There was that intense feeling again.   
  
It couldn't be what he thought it could. It couldn't be THAT bad... Could it?   
  
He risked a glance over at Harry, who was looking out the window with a smile now, however small it was.  
This was just too much.  
  
  
  
  
**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
**  
  
  
  
"Actually, Malfoy, I'm just out here because I seem to have developed some form of insomnia. I would have never imagined that you would have the same problem," Harry stated, glancing over at the pale-haired boy out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Draco made an indistinct noise, scowling, "I don't. Goyle snores louder than a train, it wasn't really my choice to be awake."  
  
Harry turned his attention away from Draco, back to the window. The stars were certainly bright tonight, shining brightly by the moon.   
  
Somehow, he felt terribly uncomfortable now, standing here next to Draco, staring out at the sky. It just seemed.. almost horribly right in a way, even though he had a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomache.  
  
Right? There was no way that this could ever be right. Even if he wanted it to be right...  
  
Which he didn't! No, things were just fine how they were. Nothing needed to change.  
  
But it did feel strange, being so close to Draco without tearing each other's throuts apart. In fact, it was that kind of feeling you almost wanted to feel, but then felt guilty whenever it occured.  
  
Maybe because you wanted it so badly and you didn't think it was right?  
  
No, of course it wasn't right. This was Draco Malfoy, not someone like Cho or Hermione. Things like this weren't natural, were they?  
  
Harry glanced over at Draco again, who was still watching him. Blinking, Harry cleared his throut, "What?"  
  
"Hm?" Draco also blinked, then frowned and turned his head away from Harry, seemingly upset by his own behavior. "Nothing."  
  
Yawning, Harry pushed himself away from the window and turned towards Draco for a moment, "Well, then, goodnight."  
  
He turned towards the hallway and started off, not any more tired than he had been before coming out here.   
  
"Harry, wait."  
  
  
  
  
**Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again  
**  
  
  
  
Maybe it was just that it was a beautiful night, or it could have been that he had completely forgot about sleep at all, but Draco was enjoying himself. Standing here, with Harry Potter, looking out at stars.  
  
Actually, he wasn't watching the stars, they didn't interest him very much. No, Harry interested him much more.  
Maybe, just maybe, these feelings weren't as bad as he had first thought.  
  
After all, such feelings were a great change from the normal cold and emptiness inside of his body. No, this feeling was much better. Warm and inviting and just.. well, good.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hm?" Draco blinked, then frowned. Maybe he had been watching Harry a little too intently. "Nothing."  
  
He turned his attention away from Harry, forcing himself to keep his mind on the wall ahead of him and not the green-eyed boy beside him.  
  
This feeling way nice, but there wasn't any reason to let anyone know that he.. No, it was best just to let such feelings stay hidden.  
He remembered very distinctly what had happened the last time he had told someone how he felt. He was in no hurry to repeat such a process.  
  
No, things were okay just like they were.  
  
He watched Harry out of the corner of his eye though. It was too hard to just stop watching him entirely.  
Harry yawned and paused, "Well, then, goodnight."  
  
He heard a small sigh from Harry, as he turned and started off down the hallway towards his common room.   
  
"Harry, wait," Draco spoke automatically, as if his brain had no part in it whatsoever. He almost kicked himself when Harry actually stopped and turned around, look partially confused.   
  
"What?"  
  
Draco swallowed, walking forward a few steps to catch up to where Harry stood.   
  
Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe it would be better to just let Harry go back to sleep, let him leave forever and never get this same opportunity again..  
  
His brain still didn't seem to work. Quite the contrary. It yelled out commands, but his body and heart refused to listen. In fact, it seemed as if his heart had taken over his brain and all common sense he had.   
  
Because, it certainly wasn't his brain that made him reach out and grab Harry by the collar of his robes. Nor was it his brain that made him pull Harry closer and kiss him. It was his brain that made him pull away from Harry and almost instantly regret his actions.  
  
Shock covered the green-eyed boy's face and Draco was surprised that he didn't turn and run off right then and there.  
  
His brain screamed at him now and that lovely feeling in his stomache had turned into a sickening feeling. A feeling that made him want to climb back into his bed and cry, something he had not done since he was a child.  
  
"Draco.."  
  
He didn't want to, but he looked over at Harry anyway. "Harry, I-"  
  
He didn't get to finish. Harry interupted him by pulling him in for another kiss, silencing the other boy entirely.  
  
  
  
**  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart  
**  
  
  
  
"I don't think I forgot her birthday, it couldn't be that. I'm almost sure that I didn't say anything wrong... Hermione wouldn't be upset over that, would she? What do you think, Harry? Should I go appologize? Harry?" Ron blinked, waving a hand in front of his friend's face, watching with concern as Harry came back to reality. "Are you all right, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded, turning back to his plate of food, taking a small bite, before clearing his throut, "I'm sorry, Ron, you were saying about Hermione?"  
  
Ron paused for a moment, before nodding and guestering to the empty seat beside him. "Yeah, she's mad at me. I can't figure out what I did though, any idea?"  
  
"Not sure, just try appologizing," Harry shrugged, taking another bite of his lunch.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I figured," Ron sighed, "I guess I should just go and get it over with. But, you know, I suppose she's worth all this worrying- Harry? What are you looking at?!"  
  
Ron followed Harry's gaze, over to the Slytherin table, where he was met with a very strange look from Malfoy. Ron blinked, turning back to Harry, "Making faces with Malfoy?"  
  
Harry swallowed a piece of food, a small smile crossing his lips, "Something like that."  
  
Nodding uncertainly, Ron returned to his own food, "So, this appologizing thing.. There isn't any way I can mess it up too, is there? Although, I really don't see how she can get any more mad at me."  
  
"Just tell her how you feel, Ron, that usually works," Harry offered.  
  
"But.." Ron looked horror-struck, as if someone had just told him to go kiss a spider or something, "I.. I can't do that!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Ron. You keep going on and on about how much you love her, just go on and tell her already, it will make her feel better," Harry said, giving Ron a stern look.  
  
The red head nodded slowly, then stood up.  
"Your right. I'll be in the library," he sighed, "because you know that's where she is."  
  
He took off out of the room, although weather or not he was actually going to go through with it was hard to say.   
  
Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table again, his green eyes meeting a pair of silver ones.   
  
"I'm really going to have to take my own advice," Harry sighed, then looked uncertain. "Tell him how you feel.. Somehow this is going to be a bit more difficult than I first thought."  
  
Then, glancing back at the blonde boy, Harry inwardly smiled.  
  
"Of course, it's always worth it in the end."   
  
  
  
  
**Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
**  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, first off, the title of this story comes from a Savage Garden song called Promises. It's pretty good ^_^ I've had this story idea for several weeks and actually wrote it out a week or two ago. Then I re-read it the other night, hated it, deleted it, and wrote this up on that same night. It's not the most original storyline (there really is no plot o_O), but I wanted Harry and Draco to get together.  
  
Anyone who knows my writing, knows that I like to make characters suffer a lot and not get together. *cackles evily* But, I had to make an exception. I'm not sure if I'll write any more H/D stuff.. I think I'm too obsessed with Sirius and Remus *more evil cackling*   
Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! 


End file.
